<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Trek The Next Generation: My Cursed Blood by MultifandomForte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032149">Star Trek The Next Generation: My Cursed Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte'>MultifandomForte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Vulcan Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Major Original Character(s), Omnipotence, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Triggers, Vulcan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomForte/pseuds/MultifandomForte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa’s adventures on the Enterprise continue, as she and the crew take on a mission that has to do with the Romulans. On their way to complete the mission, Vanessa makes a potentially dangerous connection between the mission and her father. Meanwhile, she meets Q, the strange omnipotent being. The crew is faced with sacrifices, and Vanessa is faced with a new perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard, William Riker/Deanna Troi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Vulcan Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to Home, 2nd in the series. It's best to read Home first, but go ahead an dive in if you want. Please don't use my characters without asking.</p><p>P.s. concrit is highly appreciated, but please keep it nice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Picard</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain’s log, Stardate 2365.127. Lieutenant Vanessa Williams and Lieutenant Commander Data were sent on a recent mission to a newly discovered Class M planet. Although the planet was though to have undiscovered life, Vanessa and Data discovered a Romulan training base. With their cover blown, the Enterprise is on its way to rescue them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open hailing frequencies, Mister Worf,” I ordered, as we approached the planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hailing frequencies open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa to Enterprise, do you read us?” the familiar, feminine, accented voice that we all knew too well asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Vanessa, we read you,” I answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Data and I are in hiding at the moment. The mission has been compromised….again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” I mentally prayed that she didn’t mean a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem had arisen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a complicated story. I’ll be sure to put it in my mission report. Is there any way you can transport us back to the Enterprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re working on it now. Geordi, lock onto their coordinates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already done, sir.” Vanessa’s voice came over the communicator, but I couldn’t make out what she was saying. There was a lot of static and yelling. “Beaming to the bridge now.” Vanessa and Data appeared a few seconds later. Vanessa had almost fifty tiny cuts all over her face, each being about half an inch long. She had a smile and a tricorder in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Riker asked, examining the cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we got discovered by a Romulan guard squadron, so that made us go into hiding for a little bit, but then we were discovered again so we had to find a new place, and then I ran into a tree.” She kept her smile, which didn’t surprise me at all. Despite being injured, Vanessa almost always had a smile. Truthfully, it was relieving, most of the time, to see at least one person remain optimistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Lord,” I replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was quite fun, actually. Also, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>able to document everything we could of the planet.” She handed me her tricorder, which remained in almost perfect condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Lieutenant,” Riker said, ruffling her hair, teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the med bay and get those cuts cleaned up. That’s an order,” I told her. Knowing Vanessa, if I hadn’t ordered her to do it, she probably would have tried stitching each cut using her mirror. She smiled at me and headed for the turbolift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanessa</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cuts on my face stung, but I didn’t really care. I entered the med bay, which was empty. It was always a good day when the med bay was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Crusher?” I called. She was probably in her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” she answered. I could hear her footsteps, as she walked around the corner. She looked up at me, her eyes going wide. “Vanessa, what did you do? Oh my God.” Dr. Crusher put down the papers she was holding, then walking over to me to examine the cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ran into a tree. I just need a quick patch up, nothing big.” Dr. Crusher sighed, not surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve fixed it myself, but Picard ordered me to come down,” I told her, following Dr. Crusher to the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve done the same thing. Here, take a seat.” I did as I was told. I stayed still patiently, letting her start to patch up the cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the next mission is as fun as this one was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’ll probably be more patch-ups for me to do.” Dr. Crusher had a smile and a joking tone, letting me know that she wasn’t mad or frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you been, Doctor Crusher? We haven’t talked in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve been fine. Not much going on recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem very happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the past few missions have been particularly fun and my father is also supposed to be transmitting later today. He hasn’t transmitted in a while, so I really hope he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fingers crossed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will. You’re all patched up now, so you’re free to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, thank you. The next mission briefing should be happening soon, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I went to the observation deck for the briefing, I made a quick stop at my quarters. There wasn’t too much I had there, mostly just some notebooks and instruments. The room was pretty much a complete mess, which I had been putting off to clean up. I brushed out my tangled hair, using my mirror as a guide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, today’s the day,” I reminded myself. “Dad’s going to call and then you can tell him all about the Enterprise. Everything will be fine. Sure, it’s been a while since he’s called, but this time, he really means it.” I wasn’t doing the best job at reassuring myself, but I made myself remain optimistic. Even though Dad and I hadn’t talked via a transmission in a long time, despite him promising to, I still had hope that he would today. I took a deep breath. “You’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riker to Vanessa,” Riker’s voice came through on the communicator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, mission briefing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone took their places at the round table of the observation room. I was the third chair on the left side, next to Deanna and across from Worf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone,” Picard began. “As you know, this next mission is rather on the more dangerous side. We have discovered a Romulan base, hidden on Zoria II. This base has been creating and harboring weapons that can and will pose a great threat to the Federation. The Enterprise has been assigned the mission of infiltrating enemy lines and shutting the base down, destroy it if need be. However, Vanessa, you’re to stay here on the Enterprise. News of a Vulcan female with long red hair has spread rapidly through Romulan communications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I could always attempt to change my hair color or something about it, so that they wouldn’t wouldn’t recognize me.” I wanted to be on this mission so badly. I loved infiltrating enemy lines, and I had never seen a Romulan weapons base before. It was a thrill I couldn’t even begin to describe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that wouldn’t work. Besides, you’ve just recently returned from a mission. You deserve a break from being part of the away team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle another mission. If I can change my appearance, even temporarily, then they wouldn’t recognize me.” I could see Picard starting to get frustrated, which could’ve turned into a good or bad thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, this isn’t for debate. You’re not going.” Damn. I was already starting to plot. I had to find a loophole. I slightly nodded, not responding. “They also have documentation of the encounter with Data and Vanessa,” Picard continued, speaking to the group. “That information needs to either be collected or destroyed. We will arrive at Zoria II in three days. Any questions?” No one spoke, but I had already, mentally, made a major decision. “Good. Dismissed.” Everyone moved towards the door. As I passed Picard, he grabbed my arm subtly, just below my shoulder. “Don’t do anything either of us will regret.” I nodded and he let go. I walked out the door. Deanna was the only one waiting for me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could feel that you were planning something,” she said, walking with me. We entered the turbolift. “You heard the Captain, Vanessa. You won’t change his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can find a loophole, Deanna. I know I can. I just need a little bit of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds more like you’ve already considered it and decided upon it.” I shrugged, knowing that she probably already had an idea of what I was thinking. “Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of do. I mean, I don’t know if I really want to do it, but I will if I feel it comes to it. And I pretty much feel that way now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I believe you’re letting your frustration cloud your judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not, but Picard knows that I’m ready for another away team mission. Galaxy, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>live </span>
  </em>
  <span>for them. I can make myself blend in.” The turbolift doors opened to my deck and we walked out, heading for my place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is about truly wanting to just go on the mission. I think you’re trying to prove that you can keep doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The away team missions are all I really have to do. I finish mission reports on time, I take care of what I need to around the ship, but the missions add a little action and adventure. It’s the kind of stuff I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But one day without it isn’t going to kill you, Vanessa. It’s one mission.” We entered my place, which I was suddenly really embarrassed about. It was truly a disaster zone. I had been meaning to clean it, but I guess I had just been more focused on the recent missions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s deeper than that. I just feel like I have to do this. You know, like it’ll complete some type of cycle with the most recent missions.” I opened a drawer, looking for a particular object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to say whether I agree with your choice or not, but I will support you either way. Okay?” I turned my head and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Deanna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me what you’re choosing to do.” I found the object in the drawer and turned around, holding it in my hand. I held it up for Deanna to see. Her face dropped, knowing that her thought was correct. It was a pair of scissors.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanessa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanessa, you don’t have to do this,” Deanna told me, as I angled the scissors based on the length of my hair and the bathroom mirror. Although she disagreed with my decision, she took the scissors and started angling them, so that I wouldn’t completely destroy my hair. I really should have listened, and I didn’t know why I was being so stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Vanessa, it’s okay.” I took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it.” Deanna hesitated, I could feel it. I closed my eyes, hearing the scissors snape. My head suddenly felt lighter. I opened my eyes and almost passed out. It was cut exactly where I told her to cut it. My hair length fell between my pointed ears and my shoulders, when before it had reached more than halfway down my back. I ran my fingers through it, and it felt even stranger. It was so short. It felt like there should have been more of it. I internally wanted to cry, but I wasn’t going to let myself. Not over my hair. There were more important things to cry over. I just stared at myself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just….different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, different isn’t always a negative thing.” I nodded. I felt….disappointed in myself. I shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I guess we should go back to the bridge.” Deanna nodded, and we started walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would’ve found a different way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too late now. If I had kept it long, there would’ve been no chance of me getting to be a part of the mission. This was the easiest and quickest way. It’ll just take some getting used to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It goes deeper than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this mission fails, it could negatively affect multiple planets, including my home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than that, Vanessa. I don’t need my ability to see that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s….a petty reason. There is an underground hierarchy that has existed on Vulcan for a long time, made up of young adults within the capital. It doesn’t make major decisions, but it can determine how you’re treated. It’s pretty much like students at a school on Earth. Hair is a matter of pride in the hierarchy. Long hair, depending on how it’s styled, either means you’re at the top and you’re respectable, or you’re at the bottom and you’re a slut. Yes, we still have prostitution on Vulcan, despite how illogical it is. Hell, even the hierarchy is illogical, but no one seems to see that. Cutting your hair can either show weakness or strength, depending on why it’s cut. If I go back to Vulcan with the mission successful, the rest of the hierarchy will finally leave me alone, ruling me as respectable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hierarchy can determine your social status. If you’re at the bottom, you’re treated like it. I’m considered to be in the more middle class. I’m tired of being treated like it. If I do something major, then most likely I’ll finally be exempt from the hierarchy. You can leave on your own until you’re twenty two, unless they exempt you. It’s kind of like an initiation into Vulcan culture and adulthood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I understand now. I see that it’s difficult. On Betazed, they focus a lot on….weddings. How big and glamorous they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound that bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, um, during a Betazoid wedding, everyone is….naked.” I could feel the blood drain from my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” I replied, after a long pause. Deanna put her hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’ve been to a few. It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We reached the bridge a few moments later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember, you don’t look awful with short hair.” I nodded and moved to my station. I could feel a few pairs of eyes on me, particularly Wesley’s. Asshole. There were no updates on anything. I guess all that there was to do was work on paperwork stuff. I tried to focus, but I couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanessa,” a voice whispered by my ear. No one was there. I knew that voice. It was the same person I was expecting a transmission from. “Vanessa.” I opened my mouth to speak, but the presence was gone, and I suddenly noticed the looming shadow next to me. I had a really bad feeling. I hesitantly looked up to the figure standing next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain?” I said very quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something doesn’t feel right, and I don’t know what it is,” I admitted, still keeping my voice quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what feels wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels….cold. It feels like something isn’t where it should rightfully be, in the galaxy. Something’s been moved unexpectedly. This isn’t a normal feeling. I think….it has something to do with….my homeworld or my father.” There was a pause, until Picard turned to Data.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Data, do me a favor. Can you see if Ambassador Spock is still on the planet Vulcan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, sir. He left Vulcan two days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wasn’t supposed to leave Vulcan for another week. He always contacts me before he leaves, even if it’s minimal,” I told Picard. “I think something’s wrong with my father….and I think it has to do with our mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Helm, move to warp eight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His location matches our course, Captain,” Data told us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll intercept him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we communicate with him at all?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He is too far away to receive a subspace signal from us, unless we somehow rigged a high burst signal to occur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could work with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would need an extremely high power burst.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll figure something out.” I immediately headed for the turbolift, trying to think up a plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stayed in my quarters, thinking about everything that we had figured out. It was troubling, but even more troubling that I couldn’t contact my father. I didn’t know exactly what we were getting ourselves into. I sighed. I looked up when I heard the door open. Riker entered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything new from the bridge?” I asked, with some hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are an hour out from your father.” I wondered why we still couldn’t contact him. An hour, depending where you were, meant that we weren’t technically too far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s a good thing,” I replied, breaking eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for what you have to do?” Galaxy, no. I paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet,” I admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you will have backup.” I could hear the hint of optimism in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Riker started to leave, when a flashing light started to appear. I stood up, somewhat startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the galaxy….?” I started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Riker muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the galaxy’s happening?” The light flashed again, revealing a man, who looked somewhat familiar, but I knew that I had never met him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is happening? Well, the almighty Q is happening!” he said. I stared at Q for a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who in the galaxy are you?” My hand was reaching towards my back pocket, where my phaser was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Q, what are you doing here?” Riker questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Riker, it is so good to see you again and, oh, you must be Vanessa. I’ve heard much of the stories about you.” My phaser was in my hand, but it wasn’t pointed at anything yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How in the galaxy do you know my name? Who in the galaxy even are you?” I asked, slightly tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Q is an omnipotent being, who likes to torment us, usually,” Riker answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Riker, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Q cut in. I was so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a….what?” I asked, looking from Riker, to Q, and then back to Riker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Q, the omnipotent, Q the powerful, Q the messiah!” I had to keep myself from doing a double take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Messiah?” I asked, my voice filling with doubt. “I’m sorry, but even as a Vulcan, I find that hard to believe.” I kept a hand on my phaser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re so stolid. Well, anyway you are exactly why I am here, Vanessa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? What….what did I do?” I slightly tightened my grip on my phaser. I didn’t trust Q, whatever the galaxy he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s not what you did. It’s what you can do.” I looked from Riker, then back to Q.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this….about my father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly. If there’s one thing you want to do right now, what is it?” I paused. Q was getting at something and I suddenly needed to know what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I….” I looked from Riker, and back to Q. I slid my phaser back into my back pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to save my father,” I hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to keep the Enterprise safe while doing it,” I replied carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” His last ‘and’ was drawn out. I needed to know what he was getting at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a point or not?” I was getting a little impatient, and everything felt tense. I had a feeling of what he wanted me to say, but I would never admit anything to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your home planet, maybe?” I mentally swore in Vulcan, mostly because he was right. I didn’t respond. “Well?” I reached for my phaser again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the galaxy do you want?” I questioned, my voice growing dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The power to let you save your home at the snap of a finger.” I looked to Riker. I didn’t know what to do, and my hand was tightening around my phaser.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, trust me, it’s just me sharing my power with you. I mean, I can do many things. Save planets, make anyone’s wishes come true, and I can bring people back from the dead.” I looked at Q, my eyes narrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always a catch to everything. What in the galaxy do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just have never really understood a Vulcan and by giving one my powers, I can see how they react to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m not….completely Vulcan,” I hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You still are a Vulcan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I wouldn’t react the same way as a normal Vulcan.” I wasn’t sure if I was trying to make excuses, or just telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that better, then?” My hand moved to the pocket watch around my neck, which was becoming an unconscious habit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is the reaction you want to see?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just how you’d react to my powers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what if things went awry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just life.” That’s just life? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s just life?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I looked at Riker, then back to Q. I wasn’t sure what to do or say. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, are you going to take my offer? You could destroy the entire Romulan fleet. With the snap of your fingers, you can bring your mother back.” At that point, Q crossed a line. I narrowed my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare speak of my mother. But if I take your offer, there is also the chance of….well, death, which could screw everything else up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you wish to kill everyone on the Enterprise.” I paused, thinking for a moment. Something my father once said came into my thoughts, and it made the decision even more difficult to make.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few, or the one.” I took a deep breath. “I accept your offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanessa, wait,” Riker nearly interrupted. “He’s done this before to me. I took his offer. Even with the good, the power turns you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shush. You’re a human, she’s half Vulcan,” Q cut him off. I looked at Riker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What choice do we have?” I wasn’t sure of the answer myself. I turned back to Q. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, try not to get on my nerves, thank you very much.” I was already getting annoyed with Q.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you accept?” I looked to Riker, then to Q, and then took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit, I accept,” I replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh joy. See, Riker? Not everyone is like you. She cares.” Q snapped his fingers. “Oh, and no take backs.” Q disappeared in a flash of light. I felt all the energy drain from my body. I immediately started saying some not nice things in Vulcan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanessa, you don’t know what you’ve done.” I felt the blood drain from my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I just committed an unintentional suicide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t, but his game is to get you to go mad with power. Remember, just because you have that power, doesn’t mean you use it, even if it’s to help people. That’s the lesson I had to learn.” I wondered if any more blood could possibly drain from my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I….can’t use it at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can, but there are limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of limits?” I felt like I already knew the answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hardest ones.” I broke eye contact with Riker and looked back to where Q had been standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we’ll have to tell the captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I placed my phaser on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a feeling that’ll be better off here than with me. I suppose we should go to the bridge then?” My hand moved to my pocket watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” I followed Riker out the door, but glanced to where Q had been standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The next time we meet, expect a storm, rather than raindrops,” I muttered. I followed Riker to the bridge.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Insult</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vanessa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The turbolift doors opened and the two of us entered the bridge. I stayed quiet, knowing that if I spoke now, things would get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Riker called. Picard looked over at us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is something we need to discuss alone.” I wasn’t sure what emotion was on Picard’s face, but I knew that it probably wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, to my ready room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riker and I followed Picard, and my hand stayed on my pocket watch, ever so slightly pulling down on the chain. We all took our seats around a table. I took the farthest seat from Picard, but closer to Riker. I fidgeted with the pocket watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What seems to be the matter?” Picard asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa made a deal with….Q,” Riker explained. I let go of the pocket watch and shrunk a little in my chair. I didn’t look up. I wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to make eye contact with anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Picard questioned, his tone changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q appeared and he did what he did with me. She now has the power of Q.” I shrunk a little more, my hand moving back to the pocket watch. Picard stood up, obviously furious. He yelled out a swear, and then proceeded to kick his chair. I winced, knowing that he was infuriated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the last time Q messes with one of my crew!” Picard yelled. I somehow managed to find a small bit of my voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my fault, Captain,” I admitted, my voice small and filled with no strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a feeling, but I went against it. I’m the one to blame for this.” My voice was still small. I couldn’t seem to find the courage yet for it to become stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I need to ask you a question.” I looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, if there were people trapped in a burning building and needed help, do you use your powers?” I knew the logical answer, but my human emotions were also getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there’s no other….logical way,” I said, fidgeting with my pocket watch, “then yes, I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have much to learn, using those powers to save people. If we can’t, then we can’t go against nature’s rules. I’m sorry, but if that happened, you could not use your powers.” I felt myself shrink again, and I broke eye contact with Picard. Emotionally, that hurt me. Logically, though, I knew that Picard was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, it’s alright. I had to learn too. He played me and you, it happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was to be a loophole, there always is. I have to fix this somehow. It’s not….it’s not right.” I had finally found the courage to build up my voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, there isn’t and it’s usually never right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kirk always said that there’s always a way if you look at things differently. There has to be something I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with Q. He is….something else.” I stood up. I wasn’t sure if it was out of anger, or something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, dammit, so am I. That’s why I’m finding a way to fix this. And by the galaxy, I will.” I started to walk out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, I can’t let you do that. Do you know how we first encountered Q?’ I stopped, slowly turning back towards Picard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” my tone grew calmer and the unknown emotion had left my system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has the human race on trial for being a savage race. I mean the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>human race.” I paused, eventually whispering, “Dammit.” “You can’t or he will destroy the entire human race.” I took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I can’t just do nothing. You know I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but when the time is right, we’ll get him. I promise you that.” I didn’t respond, and started walking out of the room. “Vanessa, I promise. But you need to learn patience.” I stopped to face Picard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lost my patience with my planet.” I walked away without saying another word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she loses patience now, she’ll lose the only home she’s ever known,” Picard said to Riker. Riker’s response rang in my pointed Vulcan ears. </span>
  <span>“The Enterprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked back to my quarters, making sure the door was sealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q, you bastard, you played me. Why don’t you show yourself with your little ‘magic powers’ and stop hiding like a coward?” I whipped my phaser, which was turned off, across the room. I turned to see Q appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone isn’t too grateful with the powers to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he greeted. I took a step towards him, my eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bastard, you played me. We have worse names in Vulcan for people who play others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, your ‘Vulcan words’. I’m surprised you speak the language, when, to them, you’re just a huge disappointment. A little girl who couldn’t even stand up to her step daddy.” No, no, no. I wasn’t going to let him pull that into the current equation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a huge disappointment to me, why do I even care what they think? And that bastard was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my stepfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, whoops. I couldn’t tell the difference from every time he kept beating you.” I wanted to kill Q right there. I wasn’t sure if I even cared, at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and what would an asshole like you know about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you have my powers, I know all about it. Was it fun every time feeling helpless and giving in because you were too scared to do anything? Now I know why Picard has you on his ship. He’s taken pity on you,” Q started laughing. My eyes were as narrow as they could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a shit what Picard thinks of me,” my tone filled with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now that’s a lie. I know you. You keep trying to make him proud, like he’s your own father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing about me,” I knew that my tone had grown defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know everything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You. Don’t. You don’t know a damn thing about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then, you’re a very easy person to read. A little girl who all she wants is to find her place in the world, but every time she gets so close, she ruins it and then blames herself. Why don’t you do us all a favor and get rid of yourself already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because then there’d be no one here to tick Picard off anymore,” I answered sharply. I had been told that before, to the point that it didn’t affect me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you’d be doing us all a big favor. No one wants you here. You’re just a bother to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I was told enough of that on Vulcan that I don’t believe it anymore. I told you, I don’t give a damn what anyone thinks of me. And I’m certainly not going to start with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you getting so angry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re an ass and you particularly annoy me.” I was getting frustrated with Q. I knew that, even though I denied it, he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, that hurts so much. Now, why don’t you go run along now, I think they still have space open in the kindergarten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they reserved it especially for you.” I had to keep myself from adding a certain name to the end of that sentence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my and the best part is you haven’t learned a thing. Oh, you Vulcans are just like humans, so arrogant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done with your bullshit, Q. I know you won’t take the powers back, but if you happen to know everything about me, then you must know what happened to my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do and might I mention that you were so close to learning your lesson, but you still don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a quarter human, dipshit. I’ll be the first to admit that we’re pretty damn idiotic. But if there’s one thing Vulcans excel in, it’s finding hidden details. If I go down, I’m taking you with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the galaxy are you talking about? Done what, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Telling the truth. Have you noticed that ever since you’ve arrived on this ship, you’ve never once mentioned you’re part human?” I didn’t reply, but narrowed my eyes again. I would never admit that Q was right. At least, not to his face. “You know, you and Riker have a lot in common, always so stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever go there,” I snapped, my tone filled with annoyance. “Riker and I respect each other. Whether we are alike doesn’t matter and I don’t particularly like being compared with my crew members, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I know. And to annoy you even more….” Q snapped his fingers.”Your powers are gone and goodbye, we’ll meet again very soon.” Q disappeared in a flash of light. I opened my mouth to speak, but then almost immediately closed it. In a quiet voice, that hung in the air for a few seconds, I said, “Damn you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Humanity Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Vanessa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nervously walked to Picard’s ready room. He would probably be upset that I talked to Q. I entered the room. Picard looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Vanessa. How has it been since….well, Q?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Captain, I have to talk to you about something and it….it has to do with Q.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….I talked to Q again….” my voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say? More importantly, what did he say?” I explained the discussion to Picard, leaving out a few certain details. “Was that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overall, yes.” I was still nervous that Picard would be mad, but at that moment, there was just no emotion coming from him. Picard turned around. “I handled the discussion wrong, didn’t I?” I asked. Picard, all of the sudden, started laughing. I stood there, unsure what to do. That wasn’t the reaction I expected, and I didn’t know what it meant. Picard turned back to face me, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, you actually said those things about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes….Captain, it’s me. Did you really expect me not to argue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I never thought anyone, even you, would say that to his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” I slightly hesitated. “He’s not exactly frightening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, with the snap of his fingers, he could destroy entire races.” I felt some of the blood drain from my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, he’s slightly frightening now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, you’re lucky. The fact that he didn’t destroy us all means he has a new respect for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s good, but, Captain, Q said that he took back the powers. Is there any way to know for sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, imagine destroying a planet and snap your fingers.” Oh galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather not imagine destroying a planet….” I felt my voice grow weaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant a plant. That plant to my right.” I didn’t feel the most comfortable or confident. I snapped my fingers, but it wasn’t exactly a good snap. Nothing happened. “Alright, try this little cardboard box I have. Try to destroy it.” I snapped my fingers again, with the same result. “It appears you no longer have the powers, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s for the best.” My hand moved straight back to my pocket watch. I didn’t like any of this. I felt just extremely uncomfortable and insecure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, the side effects of having the powers is the feeling of wanting to destroy. You don’t have to worry about that anymore. And you did a very good job with what you said to Q.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he know everything about me? The things he said….they’re true, but they were things that no one knows. How did Q know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q is a being that has existed for a very long time. He knows everything about everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like he’s manipulating me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has that effect.” I went quiet, fidgeting a little with my pocket watch. I had a lot more questions, but I knew I couldn’t ask them all. “Tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q….knew about what happened on Vulcan and then he knew something else and it’s….extremely unsettling. It feels like being stalked and watched all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vanessa, don’t let him control you. Yes, he knows, but you’re a stronger person than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Captain, if he knew what he knew, then wouldn’t he know ways to take me down? I don’t like taking chances like that when it could put everyone else in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Q appears to have a new respect for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s behind what’s happening with my father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it. It really isn’t Q’s style.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems to know something about it, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might. Q is….a strange one.” I started to smile a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, so am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Picard</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain’s log, Stardate 2366.058. After Vanessa’s recent encounter with Q, we seem to have been able to gain a handle on the situation. We are now again on an intercept course with Vanessa’s father, Ambassador Spock, but I know that this experience with Q has changed Vanessa in some way. I can only hope it was for the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanessa</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went back to my place, and started brushing out my now short hair, mostly because I didn’t have anything else to do. My mirror moved a little. I stared at it, and then adjusted it back to where it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” I said. I continued to brush my hair. It moved again. I stared intently at the mirror again. I moved it back to where it was. “I said stay.” It moved a third time, as if it were looking at me. “Okay, which demonic spirit is haunting the mirror this time?” I asked, moving to get my bag of salt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spooky spirit,” a voice replied from within the room. I recognized the voice instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q, there is nothing spooky about you in the slightest way imaginable.” There was a bright flash of light, and then Q appeared, standing in the middle of my room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you Starfleet officers are no fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That mirror has been possessed before. I didn’t want or need to have to get the salt again.” There was a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t . So, why are you here this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just to talk.”</span>
</p><p><span>“About what?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“I don’t know. I’m bored.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Join the club.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, waiting to see what happens with your ol’ papa?” I finally put my hair brush down, stepping away from the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that. I don’t even call him that. I never did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not you.” I snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re just so smart. You really know how to piss people off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A talent I used to have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a talent you still have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” I was getting annoyed, but I wanted to see what I could possibly pull from Q.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are kind of funny, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strange, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I consider strange to be a good thing, most of the time. Because if you’re not strange, you’re normal and there’s nothing fun about being normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have that right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned that a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a strange one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking to you gives me a headache.” And there was the return of the Q I had begun to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you really here, Q? I know you have a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This time, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has a reason for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m here to apologize.” Hold up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologize?” I questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” I thought for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I should too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you shouldn’t. I was rude and I’m only nice to you because you’re different from everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, though, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>call you a bastard multiple times and a few other insults in Vulcan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had the right to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just….you were right, okay? You were right about what you said and I didn’t want to admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know I was right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And about….Damien….did you really know everything that happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I do, but I won’t say anything. That makes it more fun to torment you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’d rather have you say nothing of it. Because even though you know, you’ll never understand. That’s why you can’t use it against me. It won’t affect me like it would if you understood it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but if I told everybody else….” I needed to get off the topic. For my own well-being, I needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also mentioned my mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t bring her back from the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not denying that you can physically bring her back from the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father has always said that memories of the past hurt more than the ones of the present. My mother….I don’t remember much of her. I never really truly knew her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if I brought her back, she wouldn’t really be your mother?” I shrugged a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but what do I know?” I thought I could handle the second topic, but internally, I couldn’t. I finally wanted this conversation to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point to all of this, Q? Why did you even think of sharing your power?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of how it would get to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why….why’d you choose me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s actually happened to my father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The human and logical sides of my mind contrast with each other. They are constantly fighting for dominance inside my head. Neither has a good solution and I….I don’t know what to do this time. You know everything, Q. What should I do? How do I fix this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what it is,” I answered, after a sigh. “How long have you screwed with the rest of the crew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A while. Since the ship launched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would’ve had one hell of a time when Kirk was captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, after seeing Picard’s reaction, I can only imagine what you’ve done to piss him off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a bit personal, with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. That’s one thing we have in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s different from Kirk. He’s more….I don’t know what the word is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nuisance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the word I was looking for, but I suppose that works, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it does, but now I have overstayed my welcome. Farewell, Vanessa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q, before you go, wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see that hairbrush? Touch my mirror again and expect it to be flung at your head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, more threats. You’re just precious, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll be seeing you again soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Q disappeared in the same flash of light that he had appeared in. I smiled just a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe means yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>